Into A Illusion
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Yang namanya sahabat belum tentu akan menjadi sahabat bukan? Mungkin persahabatan akan berubah menjadi suatu hal yang tak terduga. Leo x Kendrix


**Into A Illusion **

**Power Rangers Lost In Galaxy Fan Fiction **

**Pairings: Leo x Kendrix **

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers beserta seluruh karakternya adalah hak milik Saban Entertainment, Disney dan FOX Kid. **

**Multichapter FanFic**

**Rating: 13 Tahun **

**Summary: ** Persahabatan itu memang kekal namun kekekalan tersebut terkadang berkembang menjadi hal yang tak terduga.

**Terra Ventura ruang laboratorium**

_Ctek, ctek, ctek_

"Huft". Hela nafas seorang wanita berambut panjang pirang dikuncir kuda yang mengenakan kacamata.

_Tugas yang tidak akan pernah ada habis-habisnya_. Keluhnya.

Bayangkan saja kenapa tidak? Kemarin ia dan beserta 5 orang rekannya bertugas melindungi kota dari Scorpion dan Trakeena yang berniat menguasai bumi dengan cara memerintahkan para monster bawahan mereka.

_Aneh_. Pikirnya lagi padahal ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan pekerjaannya—ah bukan lebih tepatnya tanggung jawabnya dalam menganalisis. Kalaupun ia mengeluh yang ia keluhkan pasti sifat Maya rekan setimnya yang ia anggap keras kepala yang acapkali mengundang pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua yang bisa membuat orang lain mengerutkan keningnya jika melihat mereka berdua bertengkar kecuali rekan-rekan setimnya yang sudah hafal sifat mereka berdua.

_Aku lelah_.

Jemari-jemarinya masih terus-menerus mengetik pekerjaannya yang tidak pernah akan habis kecuali kalau dia mengundurkan diri atau pensiun.

_Mengundurkan diri? Pensiun?_

Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya mungkin karena ia betah walaupun sibuk setengah mati atau memang itu karena sahabat-sahabtanya?. Kendrix menghentikan gerakkan jari-jarinya yang menekan keyboard lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya mencari ketenangan dalam kepenatan karena tugas-tugasnya. Ia terus menerus berjalan tanpa berpikir dimana ia harus pergi istirahat sekarang dan tanpa melihat arah hingga akhirnya-

_BRUGH_

Sukses menabrak orang yang berada di depannya dan tambahan lagi ia jatuh dengan sukses sama ketika ia pertama kali jatuh bertabrakan dengan Leo di bandara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Kendrix?" Tanya seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap berambut pendek berwarna hitam dan dia adalah Leo.

Leo mengulurkan tangannya ke Kendrix lalu Kendrix meraih tangan Leo.

Kendrix menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor akibat jatuhnya ia. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Leo dan maaf untuk yang tadi"

Leo tersenyum "Tidak masalah lagipula ini sama seperti waktu kita pertama kali bertemu di terminal".

Kendrix mengangguk jauh di lubuk hatinya bersyukur bahwa Leo menolongnya lagi saat mereka bertemu perama kali di terminal sungguh di dalam lubuk hatinya rasanya ia ingin menolong Leo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tumben kau pergi keluar jam segini".

Raut wajah Kendrix berubah menjadi masam namun ketika Leo menatapnya ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi biasa dan tidak masam agar Leo tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi baginya.

"Aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku dan aku ingin istirahat Leo".

"Walaupun di tengah malam ini?".

Kendrix mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentu"

Apa yang dipikirkan Leo? Hal seperti ini kan bisa dipikir secara logika.

"Maaf". Spontan Leo

"Maaf untuk apa Leo?".

Leo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau kan peneliti sekaligus Power Rangers. Tapi tetap saja kau hanya seorang manusia biasa sama sepertiku dan yang lainnya".

Kendrix terkejut mendengar ucapan Leo sungguh baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya padahal orang lain menganggap dirinya hebat bahkan sempurna, karena selain peneliti dia juga sekaligus Power Rangers yang membuat orang-orang melupakan bahwa Kendrix beserta teman-teman setimnya juga manusia biasa tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Apa kau akan tidur setelah ini?".

"Tidak". Jawab Kendrix sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku rasa sayang sekali jika aku harus tidur sekarang".

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau ikut denganku?".

"Kemana Leo? Ini kan sudah tengah malam".

Leo tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus kutemukan bisa dibilang tempat yang kutemukan itu adalah secret place".

Belum sempat Kendrix bertanya lebih jauh lagi Leo menggandeng tangannya, mereka berdua jalan dengan langkah yang cepat mengingat sudah tengah malam dan banyak orang yang sudah tidur.

Semakin jauh mereka berada sekarang setelah sampai di tempat tujuan dimana itu adalah tempat rahasia yang ditemukan olehnya Leo melepaskan tangan Kendrix dengan cepat selain karena mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan Leo baru saja menyadari bahwa ia sudah menggandeng tangan Kendrix seenaknya.

"Maaf Kendrix!". Leo merasa bersalah dan malu karena ulahnya yang sudah seenaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Leo tadi itu tidak sengaja".

"Syukurlah Kendrix".

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini?".

Leo tersenyum lalu jarinya menunjuk ke atas. "Lihatlah Kendrix, kau pasti tidak akan percaya".

Kendrix menuruti perintah Leo, ia melihat ke atas dan ekspressinya seolah tidak percaya sekaligus berdecak kagum.

Di langit ia melihat banyak bintang bersinar bukan hanya bintang ia juga melihat bulan sabit. Posisi bulan sabit itu berada di tengah-tengah bintang dan membuat bulan sabit tersebut terkesan seperti bintang utama di langit malam itu. Ia benar-benar kagum sudah berapa lama baginya ia tidak melihat bulan dan bintang di malam hari? Kendrix tidak ingat tapi ia sangat menyukainya.

"Leo ini…. Ini sungguh sangat mengagumkan!". Kendrix benar-benar kagum.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya Kendrix".

"Sepanjang aku menjadi ilmuwan baru kali ini aku melihatnya".

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kendrix, silahkan menikmati pemandangan ini".

Kendrix berlari ke arah Leo dan menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu! Aku mohon tolong temani aku melihat pemandangan ini".

"Tapi…". Jawab Leo dengan ragu.

Kendrix menggenggam tangan Leo semakin erat dan menatapnya. Membuktikan bahwa ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Setelah melihat pandangan mata Kendrix dan genggamannya yang semakin kuat Leo pun akhirnya mengalah lalu melepas tangn Kendrix dengan perlahan.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan Kendrix".

Kendrix tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tolong temani aku hingga aku merasa ngantuk".

"Eh?" Leo terkejut mendengarnya namun ia mengabulkannya.

Kendrix penasaran bagaimana Leo bisa menemukan tempat ini—tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Leo, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu".

"Boleh saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?".

"Mudah saja".

Kendrix bingung dengan jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Leo. "Mudah saja?". Ulangnya.

"Sama sepertimu belum lama setelah kejadian Scorpion menyerang Terra Ventura, setelah kita mengalahkannya. Semuanya termasuk kau langsung pergi untuk tidur namun aku belum merasa lelah lalu".

Kendrix semakin antusias dengan cerita Leo."Lalu apalagi Leo?".

"Aku terus berjalan menyusuri tempat-tempat tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas lalu aku menemukan tempat ini dan yang uniknya lagi saat itu juga terjadi hal yang sama di langit ini—dimana aku mengajakmu kemari".

Kemudian mereka berdua bercakap-cakap sambil sesekali bercanda selama 2 jam baik Kendrix maupun Leo sama-sama merasa ngantuk dan semakin lelah kemudian mereka pergi kembali ke kamar tidur mereka dan mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kamar tidur mereka masing-masing.

"Leo".

"Ya, Kendrix".

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini".

"Sama-sama".

Lalu mereka masuk ke kamar tidur dan langsung merebahkan diri mereka ke kasur dan memejamkan mata mereka berdua.

_Semoga besok akan terjadi hal yang menyenangkan._


End file.
